One Night Call
by YagamiShura
Summary: For Nico, disturbing her quality time in the night is something that really unforgivable. But, what will happen when someone suddenly calling her one night, and that certain someone change her life forever? A ONESHOT, NozoNico, please enjoy this story


**A.N**

 **Hello, Yagami Shura is back with a brand new story. And now, I try to make a new pairing, an anti-mainstream one. This fix is definitely NozoxNico for you.**

 **Thanks for _Walking in Rainy Days_ -san. As a fellow writer and a fellow classmate, I dedicate this ****fix for you.**

 **Please, enjoy this fanfic while you can, this a a sweet romance of NozoxNico.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for a lack of grammars or miss spelling. English is not my language after all.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project**

* * *

 **One Night Call**

For Nico, accepting a call from someone in the middle of the night is something that really ruined her day. And now, when she enjoying herself, gaze her eyes on the computer, searching some idol stuff and news, someone call her.

"Yes, yes, who are you? Did you didn't notice that you disturb my usual Nico Nico nii quality time?" Nico asked the strangers in the phone, pretty much angry because her usual quality time disturbed by someone.

"Hehehe, what a coincidence. I thought that I calling you at this time of day, I will bother you. And that's why I calling you at this middle of the night, Nicocchi." The soft but sly laughed is heared from the phone line.

"Wh—what a coincidence? Did you notice that you disturbing my time, Nozomi." Nico, who noticed the sounds on the line immediately change her tone and start to scold the pigtails.

Nozomi laughed blissfully, and continue to speak. "Well, that's not my ultear motive by the way. So, don't angry yet to me, Nicocchi. I just want to greet you today." Nozomi answering the twintail's question.

"You know, I know that you and your fortune-telling line always saying something wonderful. But, please Nozomi. I really want to know the reason why are you calling me at this hour? You know that I have my own private time. So, answer my question or I will closed this phone." Nico, who seems unsatisfied with Nozomi's answer continue to ask a few question. Her face seems disturb, she really feels that the pigtails have to be punished tomorrow.

"What a rude question you got there, my dear Nicocchi. I just want to greet you, Nicocchi. You know, when I turn my eyes tonight, I see a beautiful moon on the sky. That's why something across on my mind, and I decide to share this happiness to you. Why don't you just accept it and enjoy this happiness." Nozomi answering the twintail's question, and she keep her tone pretty much controlled.

When Nozomi saying that, Nico can almost feel that her head is on its limit. Nozomi disturbing her private time, only to tell her that the moon is so beautiful tonight, and requested to gazing it together? What an abnormal reason she got there. "N—Nozomi, before I close this useless phone call, I want to confirmed something. When you said that you want to enjoy such a beautiful time with me, why don't you just saying your real reason. I would be glad to her your real reason, despise accepting your weird reason like gazing the moon together." Nico muttered something.

"Ahaha, you really got me there, Nicocchi. Well, I don't see any real reason to call you tonight. I just—I just want to hear your sounds, that's all." Nozomi giggled, and answering Nico's question with a single sentence.

"What? Just want to hear my sounds? You already heared it almost twenty four hours today, and you want to adding some more time to hear it again? What an odd reason. Really Nozomi, you have to check your fortune-telling magazine today, perhaps you missed something today. You acted pretty weird, want to hear my voice. God!" For some reason, Nico's tone went pretty much down now. Nozomi can feel that Nico doesn't feel bothered anymore.

"Well, that's a fact you know. If you want to know the reason so badly, maybe I will tell you. But, not for today. I just want to enjoying your voice tonight." Nozomi answering again.

"J—Just for tonight, you hear me. I just permit you to hear my cute voice only for tonight. What a delightful manner from me. Perhaps, you should be calling me princess from now on, and you should be grateful I didn't get mad by your useless call anymore." Nico laughed awkwardly as she spoke.

"Hahaha, what a funny excuse you got there, Nicocchi. Well, then maybe I should using this quality time as much as I can, shall I? Nicocchi, I have some question for you. Would you mind answer it today?" Nozomi asked the twintail from her phone.

"Well, I don't mind answering your question hear, if I can answer it of course." Without any delay, Nico give an okay to the pigtails.

"What a relief. Now, for the first question, what are you doing right now?" Nozomi give the first question.

"What? Is that some kind of test or something? You just want to know what am I doing now? Seriously? I thought you want to know something more private." Feeling confused with the question, Nico asked the pigtails, searching some confirmation.

"Just answer it, Nicocchi. I told you that I want to use this time as much as I can, didn't I?"

"Well, if you want to know it really badly, than I guessed I told you. I'm in the middle of a job. You know, with our job as an idol, we have to update our page recently. I'm in the middle of fixing some minor bug in our fanspage and adding some news about our new single." Nico explain all of it to the pigtails.

"What a wonderful job you're doing now, Nicocchi. And I thought you're just laying around and rolling over on your bed." Nozomi laughed as she speak on the phone.

"How rude of you, Nozomi. I'm not a sloth, you know. At least as the chief of idol research club, I have to make sure that our group is always adding new info all time." Nico yelled to the pigtails.

"Hahaha, I guessed you're right. Well, another question from me. Are you finished your homework for tomorrow, Nicocchi? I know you're not a sloth, but you're always bad at keeping something like _doing a homework after school_." Nozomi gave some suppression as she speak.

"Another odd question. You really know how to make people annoyed, you know. Well, I done it a few hours ago. I have some free time, that's why I doing what I've been doing now." Nico answer it almost immediately.

"Hehe, this is important, you know. All the question I gave you will lead us to some conclusion later." As Nozomi speak, she shuffled some cards on her hands, and flipping some cards, searched another question she have to delivered to the girl.

"Well, I'm waiting for the next question, Nozomi. Or, have you done all the question already? Than I guessed I have to closed this lovely call tonight." Before Nico closed the phone, Nozomi stop her, and delivering her last question.

"W—Wait a minute, my dear Nicocchi. I have a last question for you. Did you already fall in love with someone?" With that question, Nico can hear that the line was closed. Nozomi immediately closed her phone after delivering her last question.

"W—What the heck with that question?" Nico can feel that her heart feeling so much twist all of sudden. _Did you falling in love with someone_?

Nico didn't get enough sleep last night. She's been pretty much waking up after Nozomi asked that weird question.

"That stupid Nozomi. She knews that I always sensitive every time get that ridiculous question." She keep muttering that words, eventhough she's pretty much unsatisfied, and really bugged by it.

"Aaarrggghhh, the fucked is happening. I have to search some fresh air!" After yelling that words, the dizzy Nico decide to went to the rooftop and searching for some clean air. She thinks that her brain will get enough energy, and maybe it will make Nico freshed until the end of the school. But, her thoughts get vanished once she saw Nozomi on the rooftop.

"The hell is going on. What are you doing over here, Nozomi?" Surprised with the presence of the pigtails, Nico asked a question.

"Ahaha, what a rude morning greetings from you, Nicocchi. I just searching some fresh air, I didn't get enough sleep last night." Nico can tell that Nozomi was telling the truth after she saw the dark pattern below Nozomi's eye.

"You said that you didn't get enough sleep? Didn't get enough sleep, you said? Any normal people who get a weird question considering someone in her heart will get any minor sleep! And you just tell me that you didn't get any sleep? Well, congratulations because I have to tell you something. Your question from last night call is the cause of all the problem we've got here. The heck is going on, what the hell were you mean by such an ambiguous question like that?" Enough with the patient and nice Nico, Nico decide to release all her anger to the cause of the problem so far, Nozomi.

By the second, Nozomi blinked her eyes in confusion. But, when she realise that Nico is telling her that this is all her fault, Nozomi widen up her eyes and realise that she has to fixed her problem. "Well, maybe you're right. I'm the cause of all of this problem. But, I have my own issue over here. You know, not any normal people will deliver such a weird question. And, I guessed you're realise what kind of people who asked that question. Did you mind if I repeat that question for you?" Nozomi asked the twintail.

"Well, as long as you fixed it later, I guessed it should be fine by me." Nico answer it immediately.

"Than, I guessed I shall begin the question. Nicocchi, did you falling in love with someone?" Then again, after hearing that question from Nozomi, Nico can feel that her body is shivering. She feels that her heart suddenly beat so fast. She knew the reason of it, because she feels the same like now. She's in love with someone. But, she doesn't know which person she's falling in love too.

Nozomi can catch the change of expression on Nico's face, as she feel the same way as Nico. Without anymore delay, Nozomi pull Nico's hand and doing something reckless, she kiss Nico all of sudden. Even Nico herself doesn't realise that Nozomi will kissed her.

"Wh—what the hell? What are you doing? What are you doing with my lips, why you're stole my first kiss?" After she realise, Nico immediately turn her eyes around and starred Nozomi.

"That's—that's because I love you, you know. I know you're in love with someone, but even I can tell by your look that you're pretty much uncertain who are you loving for. Than, I guessed I have to take my lead and make you realise that I've been in love with you, Nicocchi. For a long time." Nozomi answering Nico's question.

"But, you can said that you love me, didn't you? Why did you have to steal my precious first kiss? This is something really important, my idol carreer is depend on this lips!" Nico yelled to the pigtails, now with a complete anger on her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I love you, that's all. And I will making sure that you love me the same way as I do. I will making you fall in love with me, Nicocchi. I've confirmed it yesterday, you're the one who will make my heart complete. You're the one who's been destined to be in my heart." After saying that, Nozomi wave her hand and leave Nico alone in the rooftop.

"I—in love—with Nozomi? Hahaha—haha, maybe I should having some sleeps. My head hurts." Without saying anything anymore, Nico take a sleep stance and go to sleep.

After about an hour, someone poke Nico's cheek and wake her up from her dream.

"Wh—what's going on? Did the school is on fire?" Nico, who seems surprised by the action getting distracted and speaking without her conscious.

"Hahaha, even your wake up face is turn me on, Nicocchi. You've been here for an hour. If you didn't change your sleeping location, you will catch a cold, you know." The one who wake Nico up is no one than Nozomi herself. She's been thinking that her sentence is pretty harsh, and she meant to talk it back to Nico. But, after seeing that the petite twintail is taking a breakfast sleep, she wanted to tease Nico so badly.

"I'm sorry for what happen an hour ago, Nicocchi. I didn't know that the kiss is pretty important for you. I guessed I failed as the fortune teller if I hurt my most precious hand's heart." Nozomi muttering something as she speak. Her tone is awkward, Nico can tell by the look on Nozomi's face and her action.

"Well, I guessed it's okay now. I know that you're acted unconscious an hour ago. The truth is, I want to aplogise too. I'm in love with someone, but I can't tell which one I love. The only one I know is, this person is on the same group as me. But, I can't feel anything in my heart, and I'm confused by that." Nico confessed her own feelings to Nozomi.

Nozomi widen up her eyes a bit, and immediately change it back. She delivered such a tender smile to Nico, and answer her question. "Now, I want to asked something really important for you, Nicocchi. What do you feel when you're around me?"

With that question alone, Nico can feel that her heart beat all of sudden. Her face suddenly grew red and hot. Nico faced Nozomi awkwardly, cannot even find any single words to answer Nozomi's question.

"I—I can't tell. I feel something, I can certain that for sure. But, I can't tell is that love or nothing more. I can't tell that I'm in love with you or not." Nico answer it awkwardly, hoping that Nozomi will not prolong the matter anymore and she will play it safe later.

Nozomi stop her sound's for a while, and let an air coming from her mouth. "Haaahh, I guessed I should be going. I don't want to make you feeling such an uncomfortable heart." By the second Nozomi rise her feet, Nico hold her skirt with her shiver's hand.

"N—Nicocchi? What are you doing? Please, release your hand from my skirt. We have a class to attend to." Nozomi, who seems pretty much shocked by that sudden act yelled awkwardly.

Nico can feel that her feet loose it strength. She's trembling, something that she never feel a long time. She can feel that her heart beat so fast, her face turns redder and redder, along with her beating heart. Nozomi can only tell that Nico feel scared by the sudden change in her heart, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry if I make you confused by my own confession, Nicocchi. But, you know, I can't hold it anymore. I love you, Nicocchi. I want to be your girlfriend so badly. But, I guessed I said it in a wrong time. Even if my cards told me, I know only your heart will decide which one will you choose." Nozomi is trying to explain everything to Nico, but Nico oly shake her heads, can't even saying any words.

"Well, if you didn't want to talk it now, can you at least release your hand's grip from me? I promise I will come back later, Nicocchi. So, can you release it?" After hearing that, Nico release her grasp from Nozomi. Nozomi put a delicate smile to the girl, and turn her body to entering the class. But, after a few step, she heared Nico speak something.

"-love too." Nico's sounds is unclear, but that's enough to stop Nozomi's feet to entering the class.

"Did—did you said anything, Nicocchi? I'm sure that I hear you saying something, can you please repeat it again?" Nozomi stop her feet and turn her body to face Nico once more. She than asked Nico if she can speak it once more.

Instead of repeating her words, Nico stand from her sit and dashed her feet to reach Nozomi. A second later, Nozomi can feel that her lips touch something soft and feels like a strawberry. Nico kissed Nozomi, her lips was intertwined with Nozomi's lips and their keep sharing a kissed for about a minute.

After a minute, Nico finally release her lips from Nozomi. She rise her eyes and keep looking to Nozomi's eye. "I love you too, Nozomi. I realise that I love you. And I want to said it once, I want to be your girlfriend too." With that words, Nico embrace Nozomi once more and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Nicocchi. And I promise, no one woll ever tear our love apart."

"Nozomi, I have a favor. Can I get a call tonight?"

"For you, I will always calling you know. You're my girlfriend after all."

 **END**

* * *

 **And, this is the end of this fic. What a sweet romance between Nozomi and Nico,** **even though I'm always doing MakixNico one.**

 **Well, see you on the next story of mine, everyone. I'm in the middle of writing a new story now. I complete my A Reason to Live series after all. Well, I guessed I should leave now. Please give a favourite, review, critics, anything that would develop my writing skills.**

 **See you on the next story ^^**


End file.
